A Very Klaine Musical
by BlainePotterKurtWeasley
Summary: A series of Song drabbles inspired by the shuffle of my ipod :) Kurt and Blaine will share some heart filled moments :3 There will be romance. There will be Humour. There will be Angst- and general KLAINE fluff! So sit down, read, enjoy :P T rated: for some sexy Klaine times ;D and for some sad Klaine times :'( (and I don't own Glee)
1. Part 1

**Klaine ipod Drabbles….**

Cry- Glee Cast

Kurt ran out of the gym hall, trying to hide his face from the students that were gathered in the hall. He leaned against the row of lockers and slumped down on to the floor, pulling him knees into his chest.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after him. He turned the corner and saw Kurt with his head against his forearms. "Hey" Blaine sighed sympathicitly and sat down on the floor next to Kurt. "That was so embarrassing" Kurt sniffled.

Kurt had been slushied and thrown into rubbish skips hundreds of times- but at this moment, being announced 'Prom Queen' felt much worse. "Kurt," Blaine rubbed his back soothingly. "We can go home if you want".

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" he sobbed. "I can't believe I thought just because they weren't calling me names to my face, that they didn't care anymore!".

"Sweetheart" Blaine said softly taking Kurt's hand. "We can get through this together. Together, nothing can hurt us". Blaine lifted his hand and gently wiped a tear of Kurt's cheek. Kurt gave into a smile and Blaine smiled in return.

"I have to go back in there" Kurt sighed. "I need to show them- they haven't gotten the better of me". "I love you" Blaine smiled. Kurt slowly leaned in to kiss Blaine lightly on the cheek. "Thank you for following me out here". "I would never leave you" Blaine said sweet-fully seriously. Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him; they walked hand in hand back to the gym for Kurt to get crowned.

Club can't handle me- Flo Rid aft. David Guetta

Kurt's P.O.V

"Come on, it will be fine!" Blaine encouraged, pulling me towards the fluorescent 'Scandals' sign. We walked through the door and saw a large framed man sitting at the end of the room, shining a torch at people who walked up to him.

It was quite eerie in fact.

"IDs" the man said flatly, in rough voice. We held them towards him and the light from the torch reflected off the cheap pieces of plastic. "You're good to go through". Blaine squeezed my hand. "See, I told you there was nothing to worry about." he mumbled against my neck.

As we walked further into the club, I saw the person I was hoping wouldn't turn up. One smirking, Sebastian Smyth. "Hey guys! You made it!" he called over the pounding techno. "I've ordered you drinks," Sebastian announced. "A beer," he said handing it to Blaine. WAIT! Did he JUST WINK! at MY Blaine?! "-and a shelly temple for Kurt" I took it with a forced smile.

_1 Hour later_

Blaine and I were on the dance floor. My arms around his neck and his on my waist. We were dancing a bit too slow for the song that was playing- but honestly, I couldn't care. I had Blaine in my arms, in place no one would give us a dirty look.

It was probably a good thing we were dancing slowly as Blaine looked like he was ready to fall over any minute. Thanks to that bloody Sebastian trying to alcohol-him-up. "hhhmmmmmmm" Blaine hummed as he started kissing my neck. "Come on Blaine, let's go home." I suggested. I didn't want him passing out on me in the middle of this place. "As long as we can go back to your bed" Blaine slurred.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach. "Right then, let's go". I pressed. Sebastian spotted us walking towards the exit. "Hold up guy! Where you going!"

"I'm taking Blaine home".

The look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

Crossfire- Brandon Flowers

Blaine's P.O.V

Kurt wasn't in school today; he hadn't even sent me a good morning text as he usually does. I couldn't concentrate on my work. I couldn't stop thinking why Kurt would be avoiding me- if _that's _what was going on. After school I drove straight to his house and was greeted by his dad.

"Hello Mr Hummel, is Kurt in?"

"Thank god you're here, Blaine" he said relieved. "Kurt won't let me into his room to talk to him. He's been sitting up there all day".

That doesn't sound good.

"So, can I go up and see him?" I asked cautiously. "Please" he said steeping aside to let me in. "-and kid, call me Burt" he smiled. I slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on Kurt's door. "uumm, Kurt, can I come it?" I asked calmly. "Dad go away!" he wailed.

"No sweetheart, it's me". He didn't answer so I warily opened the door. Kurt was lying on his bed in the foetal position. "Hunnie, what's wrong, you weren't at school today" I said sadly. STUPID BLAINE! Of course _he_ knows _he wasn't_ at school. I placed my hand on his back to rub soothing circles- but he flinted away.

"Kurt talk to me, please" I pleaded. Kurt didn't reply he simply sat up and removed his shirt. OhGodNo! I could feel myself beginning to cry. Kurt's chest and back were covered in blotches of dark purple. "Kurt, what happened" I said- my voice shaking. "Last night" He heaved. "I was walking b-back hh-ome from the s-shop" he paused "a-and some neanderthals from school s-said they saw me with you" he took a sharp intake of breath.

God this was killing me someone has hurt my perfect Kurt.

"aa-and t-they said that s-someone should teach us fags a lesson" He blurted out, and started crying furiously.

I that moment I could have killed something.

It reminded me of the night after my old school's 'Sadie Hawkins dance'. Why couldn't it have just happen to me again! instead of my precious baby.

I started involuntary sobbing as well. I pulled Kurt in close to me, gently- being careful to squeeze the bruised skin. "I love you Kurt, I'm so sorry". Is all I could keep repeating to the boy I loved so much.

Dirty Talk- Wynter Gordon

"Blaine where are we going!" Kurt giggled. The 'Night of Neglect' showcase had finished and Blaine was pulling Kurt by the hand through the hall of McKinley.

"Somewhere only we know." Blaine smirked and gave Kurt a goofy smiled- he couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Blaine, they will be locking up the school soon". Blaine dragged Kurt into the caretaker's utility cupboard, and pressed him up against the walk.

Blaine urgently attached his lips to Kurt's. "ummmmm-" Blaine moaned, "you taste so good". Kurt blushed a deep crimson. He had just finished a bag of 'Haribo sweets' and obviously, it could still be tasted in his mouth. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine curls as Blaine rubbed his tongue against Kurt's.

"Blllaine…." Kurt moaned. "I want, K-kurt I want you". This was the sort of default talk that occurred when they made out. Blaine started trailing kisses down Kurt's neck, stopped at his collarbone and started to suck. "Blaine…you're going to leave a mark." Kurt half moaned and half giggled.

"Good," Blaine simply teased.

"We have school tomorrow." Kurt continued.

"I know," Blaine grinned and started undoing the top button of Kurt's shirt.

What you waiting for?- Gwen Stefani

Blaine's P.O.V

"Okay Kurt, let's hear your glee assignment song next" Mr Schuester announced. Kurt let go of my hand and practically skipped down the stairs.

"_What an amazing time._

_What a family._

_How did the years go by?_

_Now it's only me." _

Kurt started to sing, and God! did he look good in those SkinTightSkinnyJeans.

"_What you waiting,_

_What you waiting,_

_What you waiting,_

_What you waiting,_

_What you waiting for?" _

Kurt bit his lip and winked me. I could feel my cheeks burning a bright red. Mercedes started quietly giggled, Santana raised an eyebrow at me and Puck mouthed 'GET SOME'.

Oh god…..

Kurt continued the song- being purposely and unnecessarily flirty. Is it really _that_ bad to be 'turned on' in school?

**Hope your enjoyed the randomness of my ipod and my brain **

**ANOTHER 5 song drabbles will be in the next chapter…..**

**P.S:** **Almost started crying myself, writing the third one :'(- I will take prompted for stories.**

**Also I have started on 'DeviantART' with the username 'FanGirlFever'**

**On my account I will be unloading my photography work- and of course (knowing me :P) the odd Glee/Klaine drawings!**

**Please check it out, favourite, send me stuff! :D**

**LINK:**


	2. Part 2

**Klaine ipod Drabbles…. Part 2**

When I was a youngster- Rizzle Kicks

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the grass in Blaine's garden. Kurt was sitting between Blaine's leg with his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine lazily playing with a strand of his hair.

Blaine's soft laugh broke the comfortable silence between them. "What's so funny" Kurt chuckled. "I was just remembering the last time we were out here and - and you fell into the fish pond!" Blaine blurted out and fell back into the grass in hysterics. "Blaine, I was 7- and it wasn't that funny" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"IT WAS! you were screaming because you thought the gold fish were going to bite you!" Blaine took some deep breaths- trying to calm down. Kurt just glared at him. "Oh I'm sorry kurtie" Blaine said, still trying to compose himself. I reached his hand to cup Kurt's cheek. "Ah!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt bit down on his thumb.

"Now _that_ was funny!" Kurt laughed.

"Kurt that hurt" Blaine pouted. "Sorry" Kurt mocked, mimicking Blaine facial expression. "I'm mad at you- but I might forgive you if you kiss it better" Blaine suggested, pointing his thumb to Kurt- trying not to smile. Kurt moved Blaine's hand to his mouth and kissed the tip of his thumb and then started sucking on it- while staring into the eyes of Blaine's reasonably shocked face. "Better?" Kurt teased, Blaine just nodded.

"Do you boys want a drink?" Blaine's dad called from the patio door. "Lemonade?" Blaine asked.

Cooler than me- Mike Posner

The New Directions were sitting around a table in west Lima's mall. They were there to watch the live music concert that was taking place that after-noon. "Now 'Cooler than me' performed by The Dalton Academy Warblers" the presenter announced. Kurt smirked to himself, impatiently waiting to see Blaine in his blazer.

_"If I could write you a song__  
__And make you fall in love__  
__I would already have you up under my arm.__  
__I used up all of my tricks,__  
__I hope that you like this.__  
__But you probably won't.__  
__You think you're cooler than me"_

_Wait, Did Blaine just wink at me?!_ Kurt thought.

_"You got designer shades,__  
__Just to hide your face,_

Blaine sang as he slipped on his pink sunglasses.

_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.__  
__And you never say "Hey"__  
__Or remember my name.__  
__And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me."_

As the song ended the warblers pulled their final pose and then slowly started filtering off stage. Signature pink sun glasses came swaggering towards the table and gave a wave to Kurt. "Wanky," Santana said, scanning the approaching boy. "Who's that?" Rachel asked the table.

"My boyfriend" Kurt replied smugly .

Just say yes- Snow Patrol

Blaine was in a daze as Kurt lead him out to the garden, amazed with what he was seeing. He scanned the garden. Looking at the fairy lights that were illuminating the surroundings, listening to the music that was playing softy in the background and was even able to smell the food that Kurt had prepared for them.

"Wow Kurt" Blaine breathed.

"Remember this?" Kurt asked, his smile glowing brighter than the lights. "Yeah" Blaine chuckled, over whelmed with the memory. "I wanted our 5 year anniversary to be extra special" Kurt blushed. He had recreated the scene from their first date- everything down to the song that was playing.

Kurt pulled out Blaine's chair for him; Blaine gladly sat down, Kurt taking the seat opposite. "This is so amazing" Blaine smiled endearingly, "You look just as beautiful as you did on our first date". "You, ever more so," Kurt replied winking.

As the minutes pasted, the conversation flowed effortlessly- as it always had between them. Kurt covertly pulled out his phone and started texting.

_I'm ready. _Send

After the meal was finished, Kurt and Blaine stayed seated; playing footsie under the table and discussing memories of their first date.

Kurt noticed the patio door slide open and his heart started to pound as he saw The Warblers individually walk out and create a semi-circle around the table. "Kurt, what's going on" Blaine questioned curiously.

_Sssshhh _Kurt mouthed, and as the Warbler's started singing he took Blaine hand from across the table.

_"I'm running out of ways to make you see_

_I want you to stay here beside me_

_I won't be okay and I won't pretend I am_

_So just tell me today and take my hand__  
_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand_

_Please take my hand__  
_

_Just say yes,_

_Just say there's nothing holding you back._

_It's not a test,_

_Nor a trick of the mind, only love..."_

The Warblers than began quietly humming in the background.

As Kurt took to one knee, Blaine's eyes began welling up.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. You're funny, beautiful, selfless, caring and always like my bow-tie Christmas presents."

Blaine chuckled through the tears.

"You are passionate about everything you do, and you have given me the courage to do this."

Kurt whipped a tear from Blaine's cheek.

"I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you" Kurt took a deep breath. "Would you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me." Blaine looked down at Kurt with no trace of doubt what so ever.

"I would be honoured" Blaine beamed. And pulled Kurt into a slow, passionate kiss. Sharing so much emotion that they were unable to express verbally.

As they pulled away The Warbler's cheered and clapped with glee.

"Yours forever" Blaine whispered.

Turn Around- Conor Maynard

Blaine's P.O.V

Kurt and I were walking along the streets of New York, watching the cars wiz pass.

I'd like to say that it is was peaceful- but it was New Years eve and the street parties were in full swing. It was such a great atmosphere but Kurt and I wanted some time to ourselves.

"It's such a lovely night" Kurt said, swinging our hands. "Yeah, it's great." I agreed smiling at him. "Dance with me " Kurt beamed that smile that made me weak in the knees. He took my other hand and pulled me close.

"We're dancing a bit too slow for the music" I chuckled as I nuzzled my face in his neck. He hugged me tighter and I hummed in content. I started to sway our bodies as we slow danced. Kurt giggled and kissed my hair.

I noticed the countdown clock appear on the building across the river. I pulled away from Kurt and lead him to the stone wall. We lent on out forearms and gazed out to the celebrations on the over side of the city.

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" We counted together. The town erupted into cheers. Kurt placed his hand on my cheek. "Happy New Year Blainey" Kurt smiled adorably. "Happy New Year" I echoed, and pulled him into a kiss. He tangled his fingers into my loose curls. I could have stayed like this forever.

When the music started playing again he pulled away. We silently stared into each other's eyes. Before Kurt giggled and we started dancing again.

Music Sounds Better With You - Stardust

"I would like to welcome you all to my party" Rachel beamed, everyone else rolled their eyes. "This is gonna suck," Puck muttered. "Like Kurt" Santana added with a grin. Kurt and Blaine blushed darkly.

"Excuse me!" Kurt growled at the innuendo. Santana shrugged.

As the night continued- not surprisingly, everyone had discarded the 'drink tokens' that Rachel had given out; and frankly Rachel (including everyone else) was too drunk to care. Kurt was trying to look after Blaine. He was the drunkest Kurt had ever seen him, he even crawled under the sofa at one point!

"Who wwants to plllayyy spin the bbottle?!" Everyone cheered at Rachel's slurred announcement and arranged themselves into a circle.

Rachel passed the bottle to Puck as he wanted to start. "Let's see who the lucky lady's gonna be" Puck said, with all seriousness."...Or guy" Finn sniggered; to take, Puck playfully punched his arm then spun the bottle.

It leaded on a bright red Kurt.

Everyone including Finn was in hysterics. Puck looked traumatised.

"ummm no offence dude, but no" Puck when to spin again. "No no no!" Rachel argued, "The bottle has spoken" She said, trying to sound like a wise Chinese man. "Give me a forfeit!" Puck reasoned.

"We will be coming back to you Hummel..." Rachel laughed as she looked over at Kurt. "Okay Puckerman, your forfeit is to kiss me" Rachel beamed.

"Fine" Puck accepted and pulled Rachel into a reasonably long kiss that made all most everyone uncomfortable.

"Okay Kurt, your turn!" Despite Kurt's protests he took to the bottle from Rachel.

It leaded on Blaine, who was across the circle from him.

Blaine cheered and winked at Kurt. He was a totally different person when he was on alcohol.

Kurt shuffled across the circle and put his lips to Blaine's. Blaine gladly kissed back, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. He gently pressed Kurt to the floor and started straddling him while their friends in the circle whistled and a chanted cat calls.

"Blaineee" Kurt moaned; struggling to push Blaine off of him. "Not while our friends our hear" Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine pouted in response and got off Kurt. "Expect more of that night" Blaine winked from across the circle. Finn's face was the picture of shocked and Kurt cover his in embarrassment.

**Sorry, I don't know where my mind went with the first one xD Well anyway Hope you enjoyed it! **

**- I will also take prompt songs... if you want :)**


End file.
